The present invention relates generally to traffic sensor systems and to methods of configuring and operating traffic sensor systems.
It is frequently desirable to monitor traffic on roadways and to enable intelligent transportation system controls. For instance, traffic monitoring allows for enhanced control of traffic signals, speed sensing, detection of incidents (e.g., vehicular accidents) and congestion, collection of vehicle count data, flow monitoring, and numerous other objectives.
Existing traffic detection systems are available in various forms, utilizing a variety of different sensors to gather traffic data. Inductive loop systems are known that utilize a sensor installed under pavement within a given roadway. However, those inductive loop sensors are relatively expensive to install, replace and repair because of the associated road work required to access sensors located under pavement, not to mention lane closures and traffic disruptions associated with such road work. Other types of sensors, such as machine vision and radar sensors are also used. These different types of sensors each have their own particular advantages and disadvantages.
It is desired to provide an alternative traffic sensing system. More particularly, it is desired to provide a traffic sensing system that allows for the use of multiple sensing modalities to be configured such that the strengths of one modality can help mitigate or overcome the weaknesses of the other.